Silhouette: A Valentine's Day Gift (2014)
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: This is a Valentine's day present for fanfiction and all of my lovelies/fireflies. Happy Valentine's Day! I plan to update this once a month or so until I've been through all of my couples. This varies on where I am in Lanterns of Gold. Link for the song and Valentines is on my WordPress.


K*H*W* (go to my profile :)

* * *

**Given this world everything I've got.**

"This is very important. Your parents crowned you when I was four."

**Running through the woods,**

I scrambled to my feet and started running, away from the house and toward the tower.

**Running through these shots.**

I made it to the garden by the house before Fernando tackled me again.

**Trying to survive a day.**

I started screaming and thrashing, panicking.

**And all I want is that you. . .**

I opened my eyes to see Eugene.

**Extend your hand to me.**

"May I have this dance?" Eugene looked at me and held his hand out as the song began.

***x***

As we danced to the slow song, I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. He placed his chin against my shoulder. The hand on my waist rose up to cradle my back as we swayed side to side.

**Sitting outside, waiting for the world to call.**

Eugene's arms curled themselves around me and then we stood there.

**Living my life trying to do what's right.**

"I was a very different man back then." Eugene defended himself.

**In the hope of a better day.**

"If you throw those hard enough, you could knock someone out." Eugene said. "Trust me, I would know these things."

**And all those words you wrote me**

_I can't protect Rapunzel anymore._

**brought me to my knees.**

He hits the floor with a thud and lies winded.

*x*

**And all that I'm saying is**

"Eugene. . ." I breathed.

**You are home.**

"Whatcha think? Classy, huh?"

**You'll never be alone.**

I laid back with him and smiled a tiny smile when Eugene wiped the tears away from my eyes.

**You are home.**

He stroked my hair and watched my face. "No more tears." He soothed me.

**You'll never be alone.**

"I find it adorable walking in after lunch to find you passed out on the bed." Eugene smiled brightly.

**You are home.**

"Watch, they'll ask me to dance with a candle and I trip." I frowned. "It will be very bright."

**No need to be alone.**

Eugene stroked my stomach with a warm hand. "Any more kicks yet?"

**You're home.**

Time slid away as I realized that I was truly back. I was safe again.

**Hope you find your way home.**

I searched the bank of the stream, sore and exhausted.

**Sitting outside.**

I watched from the window as the sky lightened.

**Waiting for the world**

Eugene closed the door behind them, before lying next to me.

**To call.**

He played with my hair, but I couldn't tell what color it was.

***x***

"Gold eyes suit you."

"It suits you more."

**Living my life trying to do what's right.**

The platform held four thrones.

Eugene whispered to me. "Are one of those mine?"

**In the hope of a better day.**

"We care for each and every one of you, like we would for our own."

**And all I want is that you. . .**

"If she asks why you're late, we'll say that you had to practice walking a bit more."

**Extend your hand to me.**

Eugene grinned and grabbed my hand.

**Oh.**

"Sounds like a plan."

**Show me where it hurts.**

"Easy there." Eugene eyed me carefully.

"Eugene," I panted, "I think it's broken."

Eugene shook his head. "It's not broken."

"I can't move it."

**The way you make it okay.**

"Are you in pain?" Eugene questioned and Eugene's hand touched my cheek.

The second his fingertips touched my face, the pain in my ankle started to ebb.

**Tell me that you'll stay.**

A warm hand slipped into mine, squeezing it.

**Oh, even when I'm far away.**

His eyes closed as he tried to hear Rapunzel's pleasant voice in the breeze that blew against his face.

**Your voice will carry through.**

_Eugene. Eugene. _I kept thinking of him.

**'Til the end it's me and you.**

For a second, all I could feel was him all around me. Our hearts beat in sync, and we started moving instinctively together.

**We can make it if we try.**

"Hold on!" Eugene grabbed me by one of my flying arms and pulled me to him.

My reply was cut off by his lips slamming into mine.

"There," he pulled away too soon. "I've been meaning to do that all night."

**And all that I'm saying is. . .**

"It's afternoon?"

"You don't remember practically passing out on the bed when we walked in?"

**You are home.**

I was sleepy when I went to bed.

**You'll never be alone.**

Eugene laid next to me, his eyes going to my face. "Tired?"

**You are home.**

I nodded, yawning. "Sorry, Eugene."

**You'll never be alone.**

"Don't be sorry." Eugene smiled warmly and I closed my eyes blissfully.

**You are home.**

"I-I've never seen you give anyone the stink eye!"

Eugene arched an eyebrow. "She gives it to me all the time."

**No need to be alone.**

Eugene's hair looked slightly ruffled and he sat down, his light brown hazelish eyes on my face.

**You are home.**

I stuck my tongue out at him and his face began to glow with a happiness I could only hope to understand.

**Hope you find your way home.**

"Is it bad that I don't want to go?"

"No," Eugene grinned and grabbed my hand.

***x***

"You are so much like Rapunzel, it hurts. And my wife is a very cute little thing with really pretty eyes, and damn, you both are good looking. As Liam put it, enough said."

***x***

"What did you _do_?" I gasped.

"I may have busted a few windows out in your honor."

***x***

Eugene opened the door. "Want to cancel?"

***x***

Eugene rubbed my back soothingly. "You'll sweep the Queen off her feet."

***x***

I ducked in the door after her, smiling at Eugene when he held it open.

***x***

"Dancing time?"

Dwayne appeared behind me. "Eugene's got you, Rapunzel." His voice implied that he was smiling.

***x***

"I'm just so glad that you're back. This, I missed."

I kissed his nose. "I missed you too."

***x***

He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it.

***x***

"Rapunzel," Eugene shook me awake.

"Mm?"

**You're never gonna be alone.**

I mirrored Eugene. "Mother must have decided to keep this to herself to torture us."

***x***

Eugene held the library door open for me. I grabbed his hand again.

***x***

"I have bad news," I told him somberly.

Eugene winced. "Do I want to know?"

"We have to pick middle names."

**You're never gonna be alone.**

Eugene walked in the room. He looked at me, saw the fury darken my face, and quickly took a step backwards.

"Look, Blondie, I-"

"What are you doing moving?"

***x***

"I like it."

"Good to hear, because I ran out of name ideas."

We both smiled.

***x***

"You get to light up the Ball with your dress, Blondie." Eugene's warm breath stirred hair on my forehead.

***x***

Eugene frowned. "I thought I was the best pick-pocketer I knew."

I smiled. "Things change."

***x***

"That's not a good thing to change," Eugene frowned. "What if I needed change?"

I pouted. "Eugene!"

"Fine, I'd ask first." I saw him smirk.

***x***

"I love cupcakes, Blondie. Cookies, too? Aw."

I giggled quietly and climbed off of the bed.

"You spoil me, Blondie. C'mere. I have to tell you something."

I went to the door, and turned the knob.

"Hi."

***x***

"Be careful, it can smell fear." Rapunzel's hands are wrapped around Eugene's neck, and just to tease her, he had said the words.

***x***

" '_All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing things the way they were._

***x***

" '_Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know, if she's here, it's crystal clear._

***x***

_ " 'I'm where I'm meant to go._' "


End file.
